The invention relates to a cosmetic container and more particularly to a cosmetic container wherein dryness or deterioration of the cosmetic substance can be avoided thanks to airtight structure.
Cosmetic such as foundation or two-way cake is generally kept in a cosmetic container so-called xe2x80x98compact packxe2x80x99. The container, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a lower case 2 wherein substance 7 is filled and a buff 1 is seated above the substance 7, and an upper case 4 which is hinged to the side of the lower case 2 and the inner surface of which a mirror 3 is attached to. The upper case 4 is opened up when a button 5 formed at the front of the lower case 2 is pushed down.
By the way, in the prior cosmetic container like the above, because the upper and the lower cases 2, 4 have been formed with hard synthetic resin, when they are closed, there may be gap at their engagement. Therefore, airtightness of the container was not maintained, the cosmetic substance 7 is not only readily dried to crush during use but also deteriorated by outer atmosphere.
The present invention is created to solve the above described problems and so the object of the invention is to provide a cosmetic container wherein airtightness can be perfectly maintained, and the substance may not be readily deteriorated and the first freshness and quality of the substance can be maintained for a long time.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided with a cosmetic container comprising a lower case 10 and an upper case 20 hinged to the side of the lower case 10, wherein an inner container 30 is provided in the lower case 10 and substance is filled in the inner container 30, and an inner cover 40 formed with elastic material is provided at the inner surface of the upper case 20, so that airtightness of the container can be maintained, as the edge of the inner cover 40 is deformed elastically and contacts closely to the periphery of the inner container 30 when the upper and the lower cases 10, 20 are closed.